


An Heir Apparent

by cinequeen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, I live on delusion island, I use this as a means of coping okay, Mara Jade is the Skymom, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey Skywalker, Skywalker Family Feels, serious Papa!Luke feels, what do you mean this isn't how it happened ????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinequeen/pseuds/cinequeen
Summary: Two children bearing the blood of Skywalker. Binary suns, burning brighter than their forebears. The dawn of a new era in the galaxy; and so the legacy continues....Pre-canon TFA with added EU elements. The way I wish things could've gone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In a perfect world, the expanded universe might still be canon, including Mara Jade. If you aren't familiar with her, all you really need to know for this is that she was once the Emperor's Hand with the duty of killing Luke Skywalker, but she ended up marrying him instead and turning to the light side. But I still suggest reading up on her because she's one of the best characters!
> 
> Will be updated with new chapters frequently!

 

 

"Rey."

Luke felt the name cross his lips for the first time, marveling at the wonder before him - so tiny, so fragile, screaming at the coldness of the new world around her. His daughter. A more perfect being he could never fathom, let alone one of his own flesh and blood. She was transcendent.

He felt his voice catch as tears began to trail down his face. "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She must take after you, Mara."

His wife, with all her wild amber hair and freckles amid her rosy glow, looked even more radiant as she flashed her husband a playful grin.

"Except the crying. She gets _that_ from you, Farmboy."

Luke couldn't help but chuckle, wiping at his damp cheeks with the back of his hand, still cradling his crying child in the other.  "What a pair we are, huh, Rey?" he sniffled, placing his gentle, calming touch on her delicate, trembling body.

Even in her newness, he could feel the Force emanating from his daughter into his fingertips like static electricity. _A Skywalker indeed_. He closed his eyes. He allowed the Force to flow through him, reciprocating, channeling back into her. Like the warmth of the sun, golden and tender, a soothing blanket of light. A light befitting of her name.

_Don't be afraid, I'm here. I've got you._

Little Rey quieted, then drifted into a deep slumber. Luke had never been so proud, so incandescently happy as he was looking down at his child. A part of him wondered if his father had felt this joy upon seeing his face without a mask for the first time, as Anakin and not Darth Vader, just moments before his passing. Or perhaps Padmé, at their birth. For their sake, he hoped they had been granted at least that much and humbly counted his own blessings.

Luke leaned over the bed to press a kiss to his wife's forehead, ever-so-gently passing the sleeping infant back into her awaiting arms. Mara smiled softly. Just then, the door flew open. A tall, gold droid shuffled in hastily.

"Forgive me, sir, for the intrusion, but Her Royal Highness and Master Sol - Oh, my! Why, Master Luke has become a father at last! Oh, I must tell everyone at once!"

"Threepio, hold on a minute!" Luke laughed, moving towards the door just as the droid hurried its way out, loudly announcing to all who could hear in the old Rebel base.

He was promptly cut off by the sudden entrance of his twin sister, followed closely by her husband and young son, Ben, who was barely more than ten years old and already came up to his father's chest.

"What's this I hear about a Master Luke having a _kid_ , eh?" Han joked as Leia brushed past to greet her brother.

 

Luke embraced the pair of them eagerly,

"I can't believe you got here so fast! And, wow, has Ben grown since the last time I've seen you all."

He moved to hug his young nephew, who seemed to freeze at his approach. Luke quickly settled for a warm clasp on the shoulder instead. The boy had always been a little shy, which was a surprise considering who he had for parents. By the time Luke had looked again, his sister was already at the bedside tending to Mara.

Leia had never seen her sister-in-law so calm and peaceful in all their years. Motherhood certainly looked good on her, after all she had been through. Leia reached down and gently caressed her new niece's puffy, round face as she soundly slept. Somehow the commotion hadn't woken her.

"Oh, Luke, she's marvelous," his sister said, gazing up at her proud and nervous brother beside her. Looking back to Mara, she asked, "What's her name?"

"Rey," Mara answered, "Our little ray of light."

"Just like her father." Leia smiled.

Han squeezed his brother-in-law's shoulders.

"Welcome to parenthood, kid. Speaking of which - Ben! Come over here and see your new cousin."

From the doorway, Ben stepped with trepidation towards the bed. Never in his few years of existence had he seen an infant, and never had he considered the possibility of not being the only child in their family. The thought scared him a little more than he liked - what if this baby got to train with her Jedi Master father before him? He could feel the jealousy starting to boil.

Leia beckoned him closer and he obliged, sitting on the edge of the bed. In an act of good will, Mara held Rey out to him.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked.

Ben was too nervous to respond, his jaw clenching with thought. His big, dark eyes looked at his aunt with worry, but she still held her child out, waiting for him. Slowly, he raised his clammy hands to accept the warm bundle.

He didn't know how to feel. The infant in his arms stirred and yawned, coughing slightly. Such a small, fragile creature. Ben felt his jealousy start to melt away into something else, realizing that in that moment he had all the power in the world to decide if she lived or died.

The edge of his lips curled into a smile,

"Hello...... _Rey."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one write action in an engaging way? Asking for a friend.

TWO YEARS LATER - Yavin IV

\---

 

Mara couldn't mistake the shrill sound of laughter that roused her from her sleep. If it were any other time of day, she might consider it music to her ears, but now - now was entirely too early for such things. With a groan of resignation, she rolled out of bed and paced to the door, flowing layers of linen trailing along with her. 

Outside the first hints of purple and pink were just starting to bleed onto the inky horizon. Mara could feel the droplets of morning dew on the cold stone beneath her bare feet as she silently made her way towards the source of the sound. 

"You two really couldn't wait to do this?" she chided, her voice wrought with exhaustion. 

 

On the ground before her sat her husband, levitating small rocks and a toy X-Wing in front of their daughter, who was now barely more than two years old and filled with more energy than both her parents combined. She was running circles around the mini asteroid field, chasing the X-Wing model as it dove and swerved through the obstacles. Every now and then Luke would send the fighter dancing around little Rey's head, sending her into a dizzying spin and a fit of giggles. 

Luke broke his attention to look at his wife behind him, beautiful with her linen gown and braided hair, bathed red with the fiery light of dawn. 

"She couldn't sleep," he replied, "I figured I'd try to wear her out. Sorry, I thought we'd be quieter -" 

 Just as he looked away, Rey's little feet stumbled on the uneven stone, toppling her to her knees. Within an instant, he sensed her pain and moved to scoop her up before her first tears even began to fall. But fall they did. All the laughter crumbled into sobs as Luke let the pebbles drop to the ground. 

 "Hey, hey, shh - Rey. I've got you. You're fine," Luke cooed, his daughter clung to his hip. He placed a soothing hand on the scrape, calming her to a sniffle, "Look, it's only a little scratch. See?" 

 

Mara chuckled, marveling at how deft her husband was at parenting; The Force helped in ways she could have never anticipated. Luke gently passed Rey to her, and dutifully set out to start his day as they retired back to bed. 

 Not far away, Ben Solo - who was now a gawky, young teenager - had been watching intently from the door of his small hut. It had become a sort of ritual for him, studying the way his uncle and cousin interacted alone in the wee hours of morning. It was not an act born from the need for entertainment or familial bonding. No, Ben Solo was waiting. 

 This morning, as with all the others, did not deliver what he sought. Still, he found contentment in it. He rubbed some sleep from his eyes - the restless nights weren't as easy on his body as it seemed to be on his elder. With his training saber in hand and the sun breaching the horizon, Ben ventured off towards the temple. 

 

\-- 

 

" _Master._ "

 Luke had just crossed the threshold into the Jedi temple when he heard the voice of his nephew echo off the ancient stone walls. He stopped to look behind at his teenage padawan, shadowed by the glaring sunrise pouring in the mouth of the entrance. 

"Yes, Ben?" he answered warily, sensing an unease. It was unlike his nephew to speak out so boldly. 

Ben closed the steps between them, dark eyes piercing from behind his even darker hair. 

"Master, I want to face you. I want a duel," he stated, an eagerness in his expression. "I'm ready. I know it. I want to earn my lightsaber."

 

Luke considered him for a moment, trying to get a read on his intentions. The boy seemed adamant, aching for a test of his skill. The Jedi Master cracked a smile, recognizing that fiery Skywalker blood in his kin. It was not unlike his younger self, nor unlike his sister. He would grant him the chance to prove himself. 

"Alright, Ben," he replied, "You'll get your wish. Let us gather the others." 

 

\-- 

 

A handful of padawans of varying ages lined the edges of the temple's center, where in the middle stood Master Luke and young Ben, poised for battle. They brandished their weapons in front of them, Ben's harmless, white training saber dwarfed by his master's legendary green lightsaber. It was the first time the Jedi had ever used it in combat with one of his students and Ben was already feeling the pressure. His palms began to perspire against the metal in his hands; perhaps his hubris had made him too eager. 

Luke was composed. 

"For a padawan to earn their lightsaber, they must first prove that they have mastered control over their own hands," he announced to his students surrounding him. "Let us see, Ben, how you handle yours." 

 

Slowly, they began circling each other. It was now that Luke realized that his nephew stood as tall as himself, and would likely soon surpass him entirely. For his first padawan duel, it was a little intimidating. 

Ben suddenly lunged forward, jabbing at his uncle's waist. Luke casually dodged it. Using the momentum from his miss, the boy swung his arm back quickly to strike at his master's side. Their lightsabers crashed together and held, sparking, until Luke pushed back against Ben's weapon. 

Ben stumbled backwards, growling under his breath. His hands were visibly trembling as they dropped to his side. 

"Collect yourself, Ben," Luke advised, "Fear leads only to anger. And anger leads to the dark side." 

His nephew frowned with concentration, determination. A bead of sweat dripped down the length of his nose. He had to best his master. 

He stomped his foot, throwing out the arm that held his saber - a visual taunt to his competitor. Luke waited patiently. It was not the response Ben desired. 

With a yell, he charged his uncle, slashing with aggressive abandon. They were a flurry of lights. Luke never moved to attack his young opponent, using his powerful saber only to block the rapid onslaught of strikes. 

"You - must - have - patience - Ben," Luke said between moves, "Control yourself!" 

Ben groaned through gritted teeth. His frustration was blinding him. He was holding the saber with one hand, swiping with increasingly less care, driving Luke towards the edge of the circle. The padawans all watched in shock. 

With one swift movement, Luke swung his lightsaber around Ben's, catching on the training blade and knocking it out of his nephew's grasp. The hilt went tumbling across the temple's stone. 

"Enough!" Ben yelled. 

He threw out a hand before his master could react.

Suddenly, Luke's body was frozen, being lifted off the ground by a force outside himself. There was a constricting in his chest. 

"Ben! Ben, you have to stop!" He called out, struggling to catch his breath between words. Like all the air was being pushed from his lungs. "Ben, please! BEN!" 

 

The students gasped, unsure of what to do. Some moved to stand, as if they were readying to step in. Ben Solo stood, shaking with anger, his arm outstretched to his uncle's levitating body. 

From the back of the temple, a child's scream rang out. 

"Papa!"

Ben's furious concentration broke to see his cousin Rey in tears, rushing towards them as fast as her tiny legs could carry her, hands out in front of her, closely followed by Mara. 

"Luke!" She called out, as Ben finally let his uncle free from his grip. Luke dropped to his knees. His wife rushed to help him up, throwing a deathly glare at her nephew. 

"What were you thinking, Ben?" She snarled. 

Rey stumbled up to clasp her father's arm, sobbing. Ben looked on, crestfallen at the scene before him. He could hardly believe his own actions. Luke's cold blue eyes seemed to cut deep into his very soul, too breathless yet to speak. 

 

"I.... I'm sorry, Uncle," Ben stammered, avoiding eye contact. He attempted a bow out of respect, then retreated from the temple as quickly as he could. The students gathered in his wake, whispering. 

"Ben!" Mara tried to call after him, still spitting venom with the word. Luke put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Just let him go." 

 

\-- 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay! I took a much needed vacation for a bit and didn't have time to write. I'll be posting another chapter pretty soon after this one, though. Enjoy!

 

\----

"We were afraid of this happening..... Luke, I'm sorry. We should have warned you about his behavior beforehand."

A fuzzy blue holo of Leia and Han stood on the table in front of Luke, who was still troubled by the conflict with their son just hours before.

Han spoke up after Leia.  
"I think we just tried to fool ourselves into ignoring the all the signs."

"The _signs_?" Luke retorted, a little more aggressively than he hoped. It was completely rhetorical, but he still wanted to hear the explanation.

Leia sighed.  
"You know...." She gesticulated vaguely, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes a little.

"The kid..... just has too much Vader in him," said Han.

Luke opened his mouth to speak but his sister cut him off.  
"I know how you feel about our father, Luke, but you can't deny that it's worrisome. This is why we weren't sure we should even train him in the Force in the first place, he could've just grown up without knowing about his abilities, like I did."

"Leia, with as much power as he has, Ben would've found out sooner or later," Luke responded. "It's better he be trained than not at all."

"That's why we sent him with you, pal," Han said.

"And why we haven't told him about his grandfather," Leia chimed in, ".....and never will."

Luke nodded solemnly. As much as he wished Ben could know the history of their family, for better or worse, now was certainly not the time.

"You.... will keep training him, won't you?" Leia questioned, a hint of worry in her voice.

Luke flashed a small smile that relieved her nerves. "Of course.... He needs guidance now more than ever. He's just... going to take a little more work than I thought."

At that, Leia and Han seemed pleased. She thanked her brother and walked away from the holo, but Han caught Luke just before he ended the call.

"Hey, kid, let me know when you find my son. I need to have a talk with him."

\---

The sun was beginning to set over the lush forests as Ben sat, looking out towards the horizon, watching the shadow of the Great Temple grow larger by the minute and swallow up the dense trees below. His cheeks were damp with the remnant of tears. If he had ever had the chance to be his uncle's chosen protégé, it seemed lost now. For all he knew, Luke would send him back home, banishing him to live a shameful, pointless life of politics or smuggling. It was all over.

"Rey?.......Rey!"

He heard the sound of his aunt's voice echoing some distance behind him.  
Then, small footsteps, patting along the stone ground nearby. Ben turned to see his baby cousin toddle from around the corner and stop upon seeing him, sitting there on the mossy ledge.

For a moment, she seemed frightened, with her little hazel eyes wide and her mouth agape. She studied him carefully before seeming to relax, though she kept her gaze trained on him. Ben stared back at her, uncertain what to do. In the two years since she was born, he hadn't had a lot to do with her. She was his competition - if she could even be considered such at such a tender, fragile age. He could break her in an instant if he wanted. But now, sitting so close, he could hear her nervous little breaths and see the innocence in her eyes...

"Sad," said Rey gently.  
She was cocking her head, inspecting his face intently. Ben had forgotten about his tears and felt his face get hot with embarrassment. He quickly wiped his cheeks with the palms of his hands.

It took him a moment to bring himself to look at her again. He feared judgment, even from a child. But a small smile just spread across Rey's freckled face as she looked at him. He could feel himself smile back.

"Rey?! Rey -"  
Mara came rushing around the corner only to freeze upon sight of him. She couldn't disguise her glare.  
"Ben.... I didn't expect to find you here."

Ben's hint of a smile quickly dissipated. Rey turned to look up at her mother, still smiling. Mara glanced between the two skeptically before reaching down to pick up her daughter. She held her against her chest defensively. The last of the evening light disappeared beneath the horizon, leaving them in near darkness.

"Well.... come on. You ought to head to bed," she said coolly.

Mara headed back to the village, but Ben hesitated, trying to collect his heavy heart enough to carry it. Ten paces ahead of him, she turned back.

"Now," she said, waiting for him to stand before she moved on.  
Furrowing his brow but saying nothing in reply, he trailed behind her. Rey quietly peered over her mother's shoulder at her dejected cousin. Ben glanced at her but made no expression, seeming more interested in what was at his feet instead. Getting no acknowledgement, the little one yawned and let the heaviness of sleep overcome her.

Luke was alone in the center of the village stoking the remains of the evening bonfire, having just sent the rest of the students to their respective huts for the night. Ben stayed at the edge of the shadows when the three approached, avoiding eye contact as his uncle stood and regarded him warily. But to his relief, Luke's attention shifted to Mara and their sleeping daughter as she went to tell him goodnight. He watched him lean down to kiss Rey's head and took the momentary distraction to try and sneak off.

"Ben!"

He froze. He wouldn't get away that easily. Ben turned to face his master, his dark eyes full of panic and remorse. To his surprise, Luke didn't seem angry. His relief was short-lived.  
"Your father wants a word with you," he said, almost indifferently.  
Those words struck more fear into Ben's young heart than almost any other.

"Uncle.... I-I'm sorry. Really, I am," he said, meeting Luke's gaze.

Luke sighed. He considered his nephew for a moment, feeling his anxiety ripple through the space between them. It was something he didn't quite understand - how Ben could have such a loving father like Han and yet harbor this much fear toward him. But part of him did recall how frustrated and trapped he sometimes felt by his Uncle Owen's authority, and perhaps that was similar enough. Despite what had happened earlier, his nephew was still a kid. A frightened kid.

"It's okay, Ben," he tried to reassure. "But... I promised your dad I'd have you call."

Ben's gaze fell as he nodded. Luke put a gloved hand on his shoulder and gently guided him into the hut, where he promptly set up a holo vid.

"Hey, kid," said Han, as soon as his blue image flickered to life, looking to his son who sat on the edge of his bed.  
Ben was too sheepish to respond. He looked to Luke to say something, but Luke stepped back to lean against the door frame and wait.

"Listen, son," Han continued, a little less congenially, "Luke told us what happened. Now, I'm not gonna pretend I know anything about using the Force, but what I do know is that what you did _definitely_  isn't something your uncle has been teaching you. You're supposed to be meditating and fighting with your lightsabers or whatever, not strangling your family members! What were you even thinking, Ben?"

Ben looked away, clenching his jaw and fists.  
"I......." he started, but couldn't find the words. There was a moment of silence. Luke shifted closer.

"Ben! Look at me," Han finally demanded. When he looked, his father gesticulated with his hands, prodding for a response. " _What_  was your problem?"

"I don't know," Ben replied quietly through gritted teeth, trying to hold back tears. Han ran a hand over his face before settling it at his hip. Luke felt the need to step in.

"Han," he started, "I think what Ben needs most is patience. Both in himself and from us. He has more strength in him than he's prepared to handle yet."  
  
Han scoffed. "I'll say."

Luke threw his brother-in-law a look that made him back down. Han looked at his son.  
"Well, can you at least apologize?" he said.

Ben's frustration and embarrassment were welling up inside of him.  
"I already have," he responded curtly.

"Don't think that gets you off the hook. Luke deserves to punish you however he sees fit. I leave you in his hands. Goodnight."  
Han signed off.

Suddenly, Ben's anger dissolved into panic. His head spun to look at his uncle, wide-eyed and trembling.  
"Please, Master, don't send me home. I...I can do better. I can still prove myself. I won't mess up again, I swear."

"Don't worry, you're staying here," Luke said, turning to leave. "But no more lightsaber training. You must learn to master your emotions first."  
With that, he passed through the door into the night.

" _What??_ " Ben desperately called out the door, to no response. Luke was gone, and he was left with the echoing of his own voice in his head. Maybe his master was right. He had to learn to control these outbursts.

Ben tossed himself onto his bed, defeated, and let the stillness of the night consume him.


	4. Chapter 4

\---

 

_"Ben Solo...."_

 

In the darkness, a deep voice resonated through Ben's unconscious mind as he slept.

 

_"The mighty Skywalker blood flows through you. I have seen what you have done."_

_Ben found himself standing alone in inky blackness, with nothing but the words echoing around him. A slice of bright red light grew in the shadows, illuminating a tall figure dressed as dark as their surroundings._

_"Who are you?" he asked._

_"I am not surprised that your family hasn't spoke of me," the figure replied, drawing a rasping, mechanical breath. "They were always cowards. Too afraid to acknowledge their heritage, too weak to fulfill their destiny."_

_The figure quickly drew up the red beam - a lightsaber - between both of their bodies. Ben stepped backwards. The face in front of him was obscured by a glossy black helmet, reflecting the light like streaks of fire. Imposing. Unnatural._

_The massive being continued, moving closer with heavy footsteps. "You aren't a coward, are you, Ben?"_

_The boy stopped and stood his ground._  
_"No, I'm not," he responded, with clenched fists and narrowing eyes._

_"Good," said the figure, "then you are a true Skywalker, like your grandfather."_

_"My grandfather?"_

_"Anakin Skywalker. A foolish Jedi. I killed him so that he could become Darth Vader. I knew that the Jedi were weak, held back by their frivolous rules and teachings. I had found unlimited power in the Dark Side - power that my son foolishly refused, power that you.... could yet learn to possess," Vader said, holding out a gloved hand._

_This was an offer. Ben warily considered it, allowing this knowledge to sink in. It was all so much to digest so quickly, but something inside him knew that it was true. He slowly began to move his hand forward only to hesitate. Was there really a Skywalker more powerful than Luke?_  
_Vader sensed his uncertainty._

 _"Luke Skywalker is afraid of you. Afraid of your raw, untapped strength," he continued, "He denied the chance to join me, the chance to learn all that I have. He will never teach you to harness that power........ But I can._  
_And soon you will have him kneeling at your feet, begging for mercy."_

_Ben stared into the glistening black of Vader's mask. What good had his uncle done for him? There was obviously something lacking in his training, something that Luke couldn't provide him - an understanding, perhaps, of how to control and manipulate the anger inside of him into a tool. A powerful and deadly tool._

 

_In one decisive movement, he took his hand._

 

\---

 

A gasp.

 

Luke Skywalker's eyes shot open. He sat up in bed with a start, drenched in cold sweat and panting.

"Luke?"  
Mara's voice was heavy with sleep as she stirred, pawing gently at his heaving chest in the dark.  
"What is it, what's wrong?"

"Rey," he breathed, immediately flinging off the covers. He ran into the other room, calling the hilt of his lightsaber to his hand in the process. Mara jumped up after him.

The room lit up. But it was only R2D2, startled awake, beeping indignantly from the surprise. Beside the droid, Rey was fast asleep, curled up in her small, guarded bed. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Luke slowly lowered his guard and tried to catch his breath.  
"Sorry, Artoo," he said. He gently stroked the hair back from Rey's peaceful face, relieved. The droid quieted down, chirping slightly in response.

"What is it, Luke? Are you alright?" Mara asked, grasping Luke's tense shoulders as they looked down at their daughter.

He shook his head slightly. Her hands nervously slid down his back before falling at her sides. Luke sighed, brushing the sweat from his forehead with his arm. He slowly turned to her.

"You saw something. Something about her, didn't you?" Mara's voice was low and trembling ever-so-slightly.

"I felt..... a dark power awakening in the galaxy," he said, barely above a whisper. "The threat of a new Empire. Voices crying out... A great emptiness. Everything I love, jeopardized. This dark force.... it's searching for something. Someone. I can't help but feel it's searching for her."

Mara looked at her husband, the moonlight from the window cutting across his sullen face, glistening in his wide eyes and droplets of sweat. She trusted and loved him with everything she had. She could feel the pain and fear twisting inside him and it twisted inside her too. But she tried to swallow it down.

"She's safe here, Luke. She has the two strongest Jedi in the galaxy at her side at all times. Not to mention a dozen padawans, the Rebels in the city, her powerful family...." Mara tried to reason, but found herself falling short of convincing.

Luke gently squeezed her arms.  
"Mara, I have a galaxy-sized target on my back," he said. "Anyone who can find me can find her. We don't know what kind of power we could be up against."

"Luke, you're not saying....."

"I think you know what we have to do."

Despite her strength of will, Mara turned her face, trying to hide the tears welling in her eyes. He put his hand to her cheek and she brought her hand up to hold it closer to her, closing her eyes and relishing in the comforting warmth of his touch. The Force moved between them like the gentle lapping of waves - calming, soothing, washing over them.  
Slowly, tentatively, he brought his face to hers. She looked at her husband with a solemn acceptance, and nodded almost imperceptibly. Luke reciprocated. The wheels were set in motion; time now felt preciously short.

As if in a silent pact, their lips met - first tenderly, then voraciously, passionately, as if it were the first and last time they'd ever taste the other. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as her hands were at his face, and grasping at the hair at the nape of his neck. Behind them, Rey suddenly stirred.

They caught themselves panting, chuckling softly against the other when they hesitated.  
"Oh, Farmboy...." Mara teased.  
Luke smiled and dropped his head, feeling his face get flush. Even years of marriage couldn't seem to completely eradicate his boyishness. They waited for a quiet moment to make sure their daughter was sound asleep before Mara pulled him back into their bedroom.

Tangled up, skin on skin, they indulged in what felt like bittersweet revelry - blanketed by the weight of what was to come. They tried to put it out of their minds, just this once, just for a fleeting moment and focus solely on each other, naked and vulnerable, making love in the throes of uncertainty. The light of the Force inside them was burning, blinding all at once like the green flash at sunset and gone again too soon.

Dawn was approaching swiftly and they tried to cherish every spare second, laying ragged and spent in each other's arms. At length, Mara asked, "Where shall we go?"

Luke stared at the ceiling with his heart in his throat.  
"As far away as you can get," he said, allowing a pregnant pause to grow.  
"And you can't let me know where that is."

"Luke...." she started, but she knew he was right. Her years of trying to hunt him to his death had proved that much. Anything he knew could ultimately be used against him, and against everyone he loved. It was time for Mara to do what she did best: get the job done, whatever the cost.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't always what they seem.....
> 
> I apologize for being a liiiiiiittle self-indulgent with this chapter. (; Hope y'all don't mind too much.  
> The next chapter will be coming pretty soon, considering it was actually part of this chapter until I decided to split it into two!  
> Oh, and the art is by me too. 
> 
> p.s. if you ever want to talk with me outside of the comments on here, my tumblr is also cinequeen!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short chapter (really a continuation of the last one) was...... emotionally cathartic for me, in many ways.  
> Hope it is for you too.

\--

 

Luke had lost count of the painful moments in his life - the people he'd lost, the failures he'd suffered, the physical toll he'd taken time and again - and yet he knew, as he lifted his sleeping daughter into his arms, that this night would nearly outrank them all. He kept a hand on her back, soothing her with the Force as much as he could so that she wouldn't yet wake. Tucked against his neck, he could feel her gentle breath and the steady pitter-patter of her little heart. She was so innocent, so full of light - everything worth fighting for. He couldn't allow himself to stop now. He held her a little tighter than he had before and counted his lucky stars that she existed at all, and that she was _his_.

Beside them, Artoo let out a sad whistle.  
Luke looked down at his companion.  
"I know, pal," he whispered, "She's gonna miss you too."

Mara stepped into the room, fully clothed with a large knapsack slung on her back. It contained their necessary belongings, which was surprisingly few, and as much food as she could manage to fit.

"Ready?" Luke asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," she replied.

Quietly, they emerged from their home. The purple glow of twilight was just beginning to color the night sky; time was dwindling. They needed to leave Yavin before anyone would be awake to notice. The pair moved silently and quickly through the murky dark, a fog beginning to settle over the rocks and among the thick forest with the heat of the coming dawn. The exotic calls of wild animals echoed from far and wide around them, and little Rey stirred in her father's arms.

Perched just beyond the temple was a selection of ships, all of which belonged to the two of them. Between an avid pilot and an ex-smuggler, they had accumulated quite a few, all with different purposes and capabilities. Mara knew which one she wanted. Behind Luke's trusty X-wing sat a small, nondescript cruiser, one that he had used briefly after the Battle of Endor. It wasn't fancy by any means, but it had all that Mara needed - anonymity. She tossed her knapsack in and started preparing the cruiser for flight.

"Papa?" Rey muttered, rubbing her eyes. "Where we going?"

A pang of guilt shot through Luke's heart. He gently knelt to the ground, setting her in front of him. For a moment, all he could muster was a sigh, looking into her sleepy hazel eyes.

"My little sunbeam...." he said softly, a sadness in his voice. "You're about to go on a very important adventure. You're gonna be just like Papa, flying through the stars. I even have a surprise for you."

Luke reached into his tunic and produced a handmade doll of an X-wing pilot, something he had obviously thrown together just before they left. Rey carefully took it in her hands. She cocked her head, her little mouth turning up into a giddy, toothy grin. Her cheeks were so rosy and full of freckles, just like her mother.

She bit her lip thoughtfully, then replied, "You coming too?"

Luke felt his throat get tight. He took a deep breath and tried to center himself. The first rays of sunlight were stretching across the cold stone, catching in the wild strands of Rey's hair, bringing out the glowing undertone of red in them. He reached out to run his hands through them, carefully fixing her hair into three tiny, but separate, buns. Leia couldn't say he hadn't learned anything from her.

When he was done, Luke rested his hand against her cheek, caressing softly with his thumb.  
"I'm not," he said. "Papa has to stay here and look after the other kids, like cousin Ben."

He watched as little Rey's eyes began to well up with tears. She was so young, she could never begin to understand the gravity of the situation. He so desperately wanted to lie to her - to tell her that it was only for a little while, that he would see her soon, that it would be fun and that everything would be okay. But he couldn't. He wouldn't let himself.

"No, Papa," she choked out, starting to cry.

Luke's heart was fracturing more with every word. He scooped her up into his arms and held her as tightly as he could as she sobbed into his chest. Mara had been watching from the ship, a few silent tears rolling down her cheeks. He looked up at her, desperately trying to hold himself together for the both of them, and knew it was time to go. He stood and slowly began to walk towards the ship.

"No, Papa!" Rey cried harder.

"I'm so sorry, Rey," he whispered, "Papa loves you so much. I need you to be a brave girl, okay? Don't be afraid. I've got you. I've always got you."

His feet felt like they were filled with lead, getting heavier and heavier with each step. Mara wiped her eyes, preparing to take their daughter into her hands. She practically had to pry her away as Rey's small hands grasped at Luke's shirt. Mara wrapped her other arm around her husband and kissed him quickly, desperate to spare them the pain of a drawn-out goodbye. Like a bandage on a wound, it was better to rip rather than to pull slowly.

Luke watched as his wife turned to enter the ship with his daughter, red-faced and still reaching for him. There was nothing more he could do but stand helplessly. But he couldn't just let his wife leave in silence.

"Mara!"  
She turned around, Rey burying her face in her shoulder. He couldn't help but look longingly at her for a moment before speaking,  
"May the Force be with you."

Mara felt a smile spread on her face, as bittersweet and painful as she could ever imagine one being. Love swelled in her chest, stronger than ever before. She couldn't shake the feeling that it might be the last time she would look upon his face, weathered and handsome, with those brilliant blue eyes and the wind tousling his dark blonde hair.

"I love you too," she replied with a smirk, a hint of playful sparkle in her tearful eyes. "Don't you dare forget me, Farmboy."

Luke smiled softly in response, savoring the moment before Mara finally dropped her gaze and turned away. He watched as his wife and daughter disappeared behind the closing hatch of the cruiser.  
_Never_ , he thought aloud through the Force, hoping it reached her.

A moment later the engines kicked on, carving a path in the morning fog. He stepped back as the cruiser lifted high above the temple, glinting silver ablaze in the sunlight. He thought he saw Rey with her little hands and face pressed against the glass, looking down from above. He raised a gloved hand for her to see but with a sudden roar, the ship kicked into hyperdrive. And in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

The silence that followed was deafening. It was only broken by a sharp, rasping inhale of breath as Luke's emotions struggled to catch up to him. His hand, trembling, slowly fell to his side in a fist. He dropped his head to his heaving chest, squeezing his eyes closed to feel the morning breeze in his hair as he channeled the Force around him for strength and peace. Slowly but surely, his breathing calmed, and the burning in his heart began to subside. And only a single tear fell from his cheek, carried away on the wind.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a lengthy delay, and what might be a bit of a filler chapter. My grandpa passed away so I've been sidetracked and busy recently.  
> Thanks for continuing to read my work, I really appreciate all of you.

\---

 

Space was cold, empty, unforgiving.  
It reminded Mara of her heart before she had met Luke, before he had softened her and molded her into an honorable Jedi. Staring out into the vast blackness made her wonder if, without him, she might slip back into the dark, as if the absence of his warmth could freeze her over again entirely. The moment they left Yavin IV she put up the barriers around her mind that Luke had spent years tearing down, effectively blocking their Force bond. She could no longer feel his light, and he would not be able to sense where they were going. It was for their own protection, but it felt more horrible than all the pain Mara had ever endured.

Her sleeping daughter stirred in her lap, having cried herself to exhaustion some ways into their journey, and Mara snapped out of her thoughts long enough to put a comforting hand on her back. Perhaps, now, Rey would be the anchor that could keep her grounded in the light. After all, she was radiant like her father. Mara could only wonder what it must be like to be born so inherently.... good. To not be tainted by the dark side. To not be thrust into the hands of evil and raised to do one thing - kill.

A bolt of fear strummed through her chest. How was she to raise a child properly when she had no childhood herself? Parenting came so naturally to Luke, and now, for the first time in two years, the weight fell on her shoulders alone. She felt unqualified. In many ways, she never thought herself capable of ever having a child. But Mara had always craved challenges, and motherhood was no exception. If she could do the opposite of all that she had been raised to do, then maybe she'd manage to get it right.

Growing weary of watching the hypnotizing streaks of starlight passing by outside, Mara felt her eyelids getting heavy. She hadn't exactly gotten the best night of sleep, and she was about to need a great deal of energy when they reached their destination. There was more than enough time now. Just before she let her eyes close, she looked at the navicomputer:

_Three days, 57 minutes, and 43 seconds to Niima Outpost, Jakku._

\---

The warmth of the sun. The cold of the stone. The moisture in the air. Luke meditated on these things, sitting cross-legged on the ground at the edge of the temple. Below him, the forests were alive with sound and movement, tiny fluctuations in the Force. He let it all in to drown out the thoughts in his head - the worry, the guilt, the powerful silence in the void where Mara had been. But it wasn't enough to keep them at bay. He could feel a darkness now like a black cloud beginning to blot out the sun; stronger than before, growing bigger and nearer and -

"Master?"

Luke's eyes snapped open, and he stood and turned at once to find Ben Solo behind him, stepping back with alarm. He glanced down, realizing that his hand was instinctively at his hip, hovering above the hilt of his lightsaber. Catching his hurried breath, he calmly straightened himself and folded his hands in front of him, ashamed of his mistake.

"Sorry, Ben..... I must not have heard you coming," he said weakly.

Ben swallowed hard, glancing over his uncle warily before speaking.  
"I.... I didn't mean to catch you off guard."

"That's okay," Luke replied, dropping his defenses. "What did you come to ask?"

For a moment, his nephew just looked at him intently, his dark eyes glistening in the sunlight and the wind catching in his hair. There was sincerity in his gaze but something more, something deeper that Luke couldn't quite read.

"Where did they go?" Ben asked.

A pang of fear gripped Luke's chest. They hadn't been fast enough, secret enough. It was all so rushed and poorly planned on his part..... He could only hope that Ben alone had seen them.

"Rey.... fell ill," he heard himself reply. "Mara took her to stay with your parents on Coruscant. They won't be back for some time.... I'm sure your mother already has some diplomatic missions she wants Mara to join her on."

Ben nodded, his gaze drifting away thoughtfully. A smirk almost played at the edge of his lips as he realized what this meant - Rey was gone, and with her went his only competition. His brow furrowed in a way that told Luke he wasn't finished speaking, but he hoped the conversation would end there. He wasn't sure how well his lie could hold up against harder questioning.

"Is that all?" He asked, to which Ben hesitantly nodded again. But just as Luke turned to walk away, the boy spoke up.

"Uncle.... who was my grandfather?"

Luke froze. Goosebumps prickled on his skin. _That question._ The one he had dreaded for so long, the one he had never decided how to answer. He closed his eyes and focused. If he lied now, it would only delay the truth. And a day would come for Ben like the fateful day on Bespin came for him, and his nephew would be left cursing his name like he had his masters, wondering why he wasn't worth the truth - not even from his own family.

But the truth.... the truth was hard to swallow. Anakin Skywalker might've turned in the end, but that couldn't excuse the years and years of murderous treachery he had subjected on the galaxy. Could a child reconcile with that kind of blight on their family? A child with such volatile emotions? Perhaps Leia was right. Perhaps it was knowledge best saved for another age. For once, he felt uncertain about a decision.  
A nervous breath escaped Luke's lips. Slowly, he turned to face his nephew.

"Your grandfather was Anakin Skywalker. One of the greatest Jedi who ever lived," Luke answered, sincerely as possible.

Ben wasn't satisfied. He turned to his uncle.  
"What happened to him? Why isn't he around?"

"He was killed by a Sith.... Struck down in battle defending what he loved."

"He was stuck down by -"  
Ben felt the name catch on his tongue. _Darth Vader._ Something told him that he shouldn't say it. Not aloud. Not yet. The boy looked off towards the horizon, conflicted. Luke's eyes narrowed, sensing something was off about his behavior. "But if he was one of the greatest Jedi," Ben said at length, "then whoever killed him must've been far greater."

Luke felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. He so desperately wanted to tell his nephew the truth before he followed this train of thought into the dark confines of his mind. Guidance, he needed. Luke would have to try harder.

"Do not mistake power for greatness, Ben," he replied.  
He stepped closer to his nephew and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.  
"A Jedi seeks neither. Don't let it cloud your judgement."

Ben felt himself soften at his uncle's presence, as if he had just stepped into the gentle warmth of a spring day. He looked back at Luke's steady gaze, and felt for once that he was really being seen. And for a moment, his mind felt clear. He now had his master's undivided attention.

"I won't," he said. "Those things mean nothing to me."

Luke let his hand linger on his shoulder a little longer, his blue eyes studying his nephew intently. The warmth in the pit of Ben's stomach suddenly began to sour and twist in his gut, and he found himself reaching out through the Force, testing the waters between he and his master. He wasn't prepared for what he found - an ache in his chest and a pain that washed over him so suddenly his eyes began to well up with tears. Realizing, Luke broke his gaze and pulled his hand away with the quickness of someone just burned.

Ben blinked away the tears and heaved a breath of relief when his uncle pulled away, as if he had been holding it the entire time. In his young life, he had never felt emotions quite like that before. Luke had felt something too, something he hadn't hoped to find. He turned away from his nephew to hide the momentary fear in his face, and swallowed hard.

He cleared his throat.  
"We ought to join the students in the temple," he said, starting to walk away. "We have much to meditate on."

\----


End file.
